Beware
by Areku
Summary: People to avoid, or beware when traveling through the world of CLOVER. This is a short, kind of weird, poem/list/artsy thing.
1. Default Chapter

  
  
________  
Beware  
By Areku  
________  
  
  
****  
  
Beware of sleeping child.  
  
Upon awakening may become violent.  
  
Limitless possibilities exist of actions against you.  
  
So tuck me in. Hold my hand. And I'll slowly fade into sleep. There I can behold beautiful dreams of happier days.  
  
***  
  
Beware of lost children.  
  
When disturbed, child may react violently.  
  
If necessary to alert child of your presence be sure there are no power lines in the vicinity.  
  
Take me home. Take care of me. Then I'll do the same for you. For the short days of my existence, I will remain with you.  
  
**  
  
Beware of white haird men.  
  
When provoked, it can be assumed you are as good as dead.  
  
If attacked, be aware of long sharp sword held in his right hand.  
  
Will you come with me? Don't worry I won't send you away. Instead I'll put my life out, so you can be happy. If you will be happy here.  
  
*  
  
Beware of black haird beauty.  
  
When you have come too close, or are too attached, to said beauty, she may die.  
  
Avoid heartache at all costs.  
  
Love me, for our days are short and few. I want to stay with you, really I do. I am not the one who rips us apart.  
  
_  
  
Beware retired military man  
  
Said man has suffered from above sleeping child, and above black haird beauty.  
  
If gotten close to he is armed with all possible weapons from surrounding area. The possibility of your death depends on where he is approached.  
  
Hey I'm a nice guy. Don't talk about me like that. I didn't ask for those situations. I didn't want them they came to me. They flung themselves at me. Now I'm the one who is alone.  
  
****  
  
Beware the four-leaf clover  
  
Don't be fooled by her innocent look. She is the cause of more deaths than you know.  
  
If you are trying to exploit her abilities beware she is resourceful. There is no possibility you will come back alive.  
  
When approached normally, her reaction is unsure. When threatened her actions are untested. This is due to no one living to threaten her. Expect any and every reaction when you approach her.  
  
Do NOT get close to this being. Avoid at ALL costs.  
  
Please don't leave me alone. I'm tired of being alone. I don't like it. Please, I want happiness. I will be happy in only you stay with me.  
  
  
Avoid all of these whenever possible.  
  
  
  
  
AN I don't know what I was thinking so don't ask. Just one thing, did you like it?  
  
Disclaimer, Clover is owned by CLAMP. Most beware signs are the property of the witty person who thought them up, wrote them out, and decided to make a profit. This fic is mine. I didn't take the idea from anyone else, so don't take it from me.  
  



	2. extra characters

________  
Beware  
By Areku  
Part Two  
________  
  
  
Beware of all those extra characters running around.  
  
  
***  
  
Beware of the child who's name is the first letter of the alphabet.  
  
He is a danger to all.  
  
When trying to avoid this child it is simplest to just avoid anyone he loves.  
  
If he becomes jealous of you he will kill you. So please avoid.  
  
Always together, you and I, no matter what. You can't ignore it. We can only understand each other. So you better love me best, more than anyone else in this whole world.  
  
_  
  
Beware of the child robin hood.  
  
When you trespass in his territory he will have his minions capture you. If you do not want to be captured, questioned, and possibly locked away for all eternity, watch out.  
  
If you are captured by them it is easiest to get released if you have a good record. A good record could mean anything from helping old ladies cross the street to not hitting your siblings. So if you choose to enter their territory be sure to have a back pocket full of good deeds.  
  
Why are you here? Where are you going? Why didn't you attack? How did you know?  
  
_  
  
Beware of Scary goggle people.  
  
These come in many different shapes and sizes, but all of them wear some sort of eye covering.  
  
Avoid them because they are extremely scary.  
  
They are always armed. If you are not prepared they may take you by surprise and disable you, or worse.  
  
But be aware, if you are well armed and prepared they are very easy to kill.  
  
...We are minions it is not our place to talk...  
  
*****  
  
Beware of the high council.  
  
They have a homicidal bent.  
  
Those that they can not control or use must be destroyed.  
  
They are the only ones who may have power, if you stand in the way of this prepare to die.  
  
Grrrrr. The Clover has broken her promise to us.  
  
*  
  
Beware of old cranky ladies.  
  
Many of them are very powerful wizards.  
  
It is impossible to tell the average old granny from the dangerous kook  
  
Do not become indebted to one of these ladies. If you do, they will send you on a life threateningly dangerous mission.  
  
"When I ask you a favor in the future you will accept without question."  
  
*  
  
Beware of the chairman of the high council.  
  
Especially if you're talking to him on the phone. He's not good at warning people ahead of time about dangerous persons out to kill you.  
  
You could die before he gets around to warning you.  
  
Be aware of this possibility if you find it necessary to talk to him  
  
Oh, A paid you a visit??  
  
* * * *  
  
Although not as dangerous as those mentioned in the first section. It is still preferable to avoid all of these.  
  
  
  
AN This is for all the people who said the story was too short. ^_^ Your reviews have inspired me to write more. ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
I know it was hard to tell from my last part, but I think Clover is the most beautiful piece done by CLAMP. I don't mean any of this to be a mock of the series. This was written for humors sake, and, well, there isn't much out there for Clover.  
  
Oh yeah, ummmm on that Xiaomao bit up there. Please don't kill me!!! I guess I kinda killed Sage Shuu too...gomene  
  
Disclaimer, *sigh* I own my story, if this could be considered a story. CLAMP owns everything else. 


	3. other things...

__________  
Beware  
By Areku  
part three  
__________  
  
  
Beware of all those cute little fuzzy critters in Clover.  
  
  
^  
Beware of Birds  
  
They are not so great a threat, because they are locked away.  
  
Be sure not to enter the cage, or release them. Then you will be safe.  
  
If you purchase one for your lover, the death of said lover must be expected.  
  
I don't want to be here. I don't like it.  
  
^  
  
Beware of Bunnies and other auto dolls  
  
These creatures tend to populate warehouses where clovers are kept.  
  
Their purpose is to protect, but beware, do not harm the object they are defending. If you do, be aware that these creatures will attack you.  
  
It's time for tea.  
  
^  
  
Beware of Cats, copied and otherwise.  
  
They have a way of showing up when you are in the most inconvenient position.  
  
Everyone likes them. Beware of being part of the crowd.  
  
And don't...ummmm...well...actually I'm not to sure this one is harmful. Let's see what he has to say for himself-  
  
MEEEOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW  
  
_  
  
Beware of the White Leopard.  
  
If you are a member of the same sex he is especially dangerous.  
  
Beware of odd love/hate relationships, they can be particularly messy to deal with. Especially when on escort missions. That is why he must be avoided.  
  
Even when you think you are on intimate terms with him, beware, sudden unpredictable violent actions are the norm with him.  
  
AVOID CONFLICT WITH SAID LEOPARD  
  
May I ask why I am the only human in this chapter? Why wasn't I placed next to Prince? I'll get the rest of him to go with his hand. So don't bother trying to prevent it.  
  
^  
  
  
  
The mechanical side of Clover  
  
  
  
^  
  
Beware of Radios  
  
They are always on.  
  
They never change stations.  
  
They always play the same song.  
  
If you listen too long you may go insane, because of the continual repetition of the first four lines of the song always played.  
  
...fuzz...  
I want happiness  
I seek happiness  
To cause your happiness  
To be your happiness  
...fuzz...  
  
^  
  
Beware of mass transportation systems.  
  
In other words, flying fish.  
  
While on flying fish you will be subject to listen to the radio, the radio playing that song. If you dislike that song you may be in extreme discomfort for the entire trip.  
  
If you choose to use such a method of transport, please be aware that your worst enemy will be waiting for you at the exit.  
  
...Take me  
To a true Elsewhere  
Please take me to happiness...  
  
^  
  
Beware of telephones and other similar machines.  
  
They tend not to work when you want them too, especially when you want them to.  
  
If your telephone refuses to work, it is possible, and extremely likely, that there is a four-leaf-clover in the vicinity.  
  
Because actions against four-leaf-clovers are hazardous, and life threatening you better just put off calling whoever it is you wanted to call.  
  
fizzzzzzzzzz  
fizzzzzzz  
fizzzzz  
fizzz  
fizz  
  
^  
  
Beware of Hotels  
  
Yes even the expensive ones.  
  
No matter which one you stay at you will be attacked by goggle men at the most inconvenient time.  
  
CRASH  
  
^  
Beware of Fairies  
  
Especially the giant statue ones.  
  
They tend to fall down at the most inconvenient moments.  
  
Either you or your lover will be killed when protecting the other from such a fairy.  
  
My first thought  
And my last wish  
A promised land where fairies wait  
With room just enough for two.  
  
* ** *** ****  
  
Beware of Clovers  
  
They are everywhere.  
  
Everywhere you turn...  
  
Everywhere you look...  
  
Not only do they decorate every other page, but  
  
Everyone is a clover.  
  
There is no escaping them whatever you do.  
  
Running, hiding, does not work, because they are everywhere.  
  
Death to all is certain.  
  
Oh no! There they are!  
  
help, Help, HELP  
  
I want happiness  
  
*  
  
  
  
AN I am officially out of ideas for this fic now.  
  
Please tell me what you think, via review or email. Oh yeah, my email is Areku_kun@yahoo.com.  
  
Disclaimer, I own my story. CLAMP owns their story. In other words, no, I do not own Clover. But don't sue me please, if you do I'll have to declare bankruptcy. 


End file.
